Finally
by glassweb
Summary: smut. pure smut. but with high tech toys :


"Finally!"

Rose threw herself down on the bed next to the Doctor, and yanked the covers off him. He moaned and muttered something, and then opened an eye.

"You should have woken me.."

"Am doing."

He put his arms behind his head and looked up sleepily, grinning.

"Nah. Before. I've missed tea, haven't I?"

"Thought you could do with the rest for once."

The Doctor had been in and out of the Tardis every night for a week. He tried to keep his 'work', as he called it, in night Tardis time. That way he got to be around for Hannah and Jack. And Rose. And if he was honest about it, Big Jack.

"All sorted now?" she asked, quickly unzipping her top, removing her t-shirt and bra, and bending over to unbutton her jeans. He watched, still fascinated by her waistline, her breasts, and the way her hair tumbled over her back.

"Yep. I saved the world once again. Well, two worlds. The Hars and the Levels should get on just fine now the Rock of Indecision has been blasted into space. I was fantastic, as usual. "

She more or less ran to the bathroom to clean her teeth. Over the sound of rushing water, she called, 'Yeah, yeah. You're nothing without me. Just wait until I get out there again.'

He smiled, a little sadly. Small Jack was almost ready to fly the Tardis on his own, but the only way he could persuade Rose to run away from danger again was to drop the kids off at Jackie's and pick them up again minutes later. And even then she insisted that they didn't go anywhere too unsafe. Just until Hannah was ten, meaning Jack would be twelve.

Sometimes he thought she was wasting time, waiting for them to grow up. They had infinite years, and she didn't.  
He shivered. Hannah was seven. It wouldn't be long now.

"They alright then?" he called back.

He hadn't made it back in time for dawn, and when he'd eventually stumbled in around ten, Rose had taken one look at him and lead him to bed.  
One in a million.

His chest tightened as she strode out of the bathroom swinging her hips, and completely naked.

"Fine. Asleep."

She jumped onto the bed and straddled him. The Doctor grabbed for her hips, laughing at the predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Ooof. Blimey. Eager are we?"

"Too long.."

She lowered her head, and kissed him, slowly at first, but surely working her tongue around his mouth, his hands travelling without haste from her back down to her bum and back again. He must taste of sleep. She sat back for a second, trying not to cause too much friction over the already firm bulge in the front of his boxers.

"You up for this?"

By now his eyes were hard and glazed, and he answered by flipping her over and taking the same position she'd had.

"Definitely."

He licked a finger and trailed it over one of her breasts, and then blew. She shivered.

"Fantastic…"

He moved against her to create much needed friction and she gasped and gripped his hips, arching into his body. He bent down to suck her lip before moving down to her collar bone, anticipating the soft breathy gasp before it came, letting it add to the desire already building inside him.

"You're right. Has been far too long."

She kissed him raggedly, eyes closed. She tasted of toothpaste, and smelt of Tardis oil, from whatever project the Jacks were on at the moment and something that was theirs. Sex.

"A week? "

He moved to the side of her and started to lick over her stomach. She was particularly sensitive just under her navel, and he made full use of that little fact.

"Mmm-hmmm. Problem?" She smacked his head as he stopped touching her, and pulled him back on top of her hips. Her eyes open, she caught his look of amusement, and realised why he was so in control.

"You bastard. I waited seven days!"

He looked a little sheepish.

"You were so tired. Not much else to do while you're asleep."

He tried to distract her by running his thumbs over the top of her thighs, and he thought he'd managed it as her eyes fluttered close and she bucked into him.

"Last time I ever – oh! - let you shower alone though…"

He laughed and kissed her on the nose.

"S'all that adrenaline. I wouldn't have managed."

"I'll bet," she moaned into his shoulder as he lent down to caress her breasts, her arms stretching out the hit the headboard. He took advantage of her tensed body by running his hands across her stomach, thumbs firmly stroking. She cried out and her whole body convulsed as he moved down to her entrance, finger ghosting over, hardly touching her.

"That's – Christ!- not fair..you're driving me – ah! – insane!"

He chuckled and moved off her, spreading her legs, and reaching for a spot inside her that he knew really did drive her-

"Oh Rose. You don't know insanity by a long shot."

He gave her one of his maniac grins, and started to slow thrust his fingers against it. He looked up at her, and her brown eyes dilated as she panted and screamed in time with his rhythm. He slowed a little, knowing that she wouldn't last long if he kept it up at that speed.

She tightened around his fingers, and he shuddered, accidentally pressing himself into the bedclothes. He was becoming uncomfortably hard, finding that his fingers paled in comparison when it came to Rose's sure touch. He increased the pace again, unsure whether he'd be able to hold out what with the movement of the bed and Rose's incoherent, obscene and whispered ramblings.

Eventually, he slid his fingers out of her, ignoring the cry of disappointment. He smoothed his hands across her thighs, feeling the taught muscles shiver. The room suddenly felt far too warm, and as Rose pushed herself back up the pillows, and reached down for a rough, quick kiss, a rush of sheer longing rose in him.

He nuzzled her clit with his nose, and she fell back among the pillows, pressing her head tightly against the wall. Despite himself, he reached up and pulled her down a little, and she opened her eyes, unable to form words, but questioning.

"Don't want you to bang your head, love." 

He chuckled at her disbelief, and plunged back down again, softly lapping at her. Her hands were soon holding onto the sheets, and every other breath came out a strangled moan.

"Doc-tor…"

He increased the speed, sucking and licking at her. She was barely able to keep breathing, and he had to hold her hips firmly to the bed as the top half of her body shuddered and writhed, desperately trying to find something more substantial than the bedding to grab onto.

Her whole body became rigid when she came, screaming his name, and trembling as she was scooped up by him and held.

When she opened her eyes she was still clinging to him. He kissed her, taking his time to re-map the familiar territory of her mouth, and waiting for her to regain her senses. He delighted in the way her toes curled, and her muscles stretched, but she was swiftly becoming impatient, especially now there was a direct contrast between her soft body, and his tense one.

"God…that's better.."

She trailed a hand through his hair lazily, and he almost purred at the contact. He shouldn't have got himself into such a state really. Now all she had to do blow over his skin and he'd promise her the universe, and more importantly, to do her share of washing up for weeks.

"I should leave you like this really. All that nuzzling just before dawn, and you'd just pop off."

"You wouldn't…" her hand stroked lower, squeezing him tightly, giggling as he almost went cross eyed and let out a strangled noise. She slipped him out of his boxers.

" I was going _nuts_ thanks to you. "

"We…ah…agreed on no cock jokes…"

She rolled off the bed, and he groaned in disappointment. However, Rose opened the bedside cabinet, and the next thing he knew, he was handcuffed to the bathroom door. 

"Rose!"

She stood in front of him, completely as ease despite her lack of clothes. Momentarily regaining his focus, he suddenly grinned. How he'd managed to find the one woman who made him lose control and feel good about it he'd never know.  
What he did know was that even after fifteen years together she'd never stop taking him by surprise.

"Courtesy of Big Jack?"

He jerked his head up towards the cuffs, with were small and silver, but pliant. Impossible to remove, but not painful.

"Yep. I think he could see how bloody het up I was getting. I wasn't going to show you tonight, but you asked for it."

He laughed, trying to look her in the eye, rather than in the breast, and failing miserably.

"I really don't know how that nickname stuck."

Her hands sprang to her hips and she pouted.

"Big Jack? Hmmm…I could always ask him I suppose…you know, when you're in the shower at three a.m."

He looked guilty, but directed his gaze rather hungrily to her bum. "If it's any help, I'm feeling very bad about it."

She turned to rummage in the dresser draw this time, bringing out something small enough to hide in her hand. He gulped.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I've got myself into a bit of a predicament here Rose, love, and if you wouldn't mind…"

Rose walked over with whatever it was behind her back, swinging her hips again. She didn't answer, just stared biting her bottom lip and grinning. He pulled at his handcuffs, feeling slightly apprehensive.

She opened her hand. He stared, unsure whether he was seeing correctly.

"Do you know what this is, Doctor?"

She got down on her knees and he shivered as he felt her breath over his hard-on.

"I…um-"

"Another of Jack's tricks. He says…he says that this will make you pretty much unable to be satisfied, if you get my drift. Until I chose to tell you the password, in which case it will melt, and the field will go down. "

His mouth was open, and his eyes wide. She giggled. And slipped it over her little finger.

Immediately, he felt pressure over his groin, like someone had wrapped the area with a warm flannel. He eyes closed and his head lolled against the door.

"Rose…"

She stood up to kiss him, thoroughly, deeply, and then stood back, unsure of herself for the first time.

"Doctor…is this too much? Too far?"

He opened his eyes dreamily, and smiled.

"Oh go on. I deserve it."

She squealed as his foot wound itself around her leg and moved up and down against her.

She started with his nipples, stroking and teasing, nudging with her nose and licking. When he started to breath heavily and tug at his cuffs, he dragged her tongue across his chest, followed by light grazing of her nails. He was having difficulty keeping his eyes open.

He felt her hands stop as his breathing increased in tempo. She'd always been fascinated by the rhythm of his hearts, and although his eyes were tightly squeezed closed now, he could see clearly how her brown eyes would light up as she felt them work harder under her touch.

She moved her nails just below his armpits, and he shivered and arched into her. His face was crumpled in concentration, and he felt her smooth out the thought lines on his forehead with hot hands.

She licked the space just below his left ear, and then nipped it gently, soothing it with her tongue, and making him gasp and writhe.

Then she started with the real torture.

Rose was exceptionally good at talking, when she was in the mood. The slightest infliction of tone, the right choice of words, the exact flick of her tongue, and he'd be beside himself. It was like danger; Rose revelled in winding him up, in loving him and in needing him. It was the same sensation – Rose was danger and safety personified and in one body. 

"I love your hands, Doctor." And she was _hot_.

His hands weren't tied that far above his head, and they were within easy reach for her. She quickly unlocked the handcuffs, and fastened one of them to the door knob rather than the coat hook.  
She took one of them in her own, and ran the tips of her fingers over the top and the palm.

"They're soft and long and big…" She applied just the right pressure to the drag of her hands.

She sucked on one of his fingers, and he cried out in pleasure as her teeth grazed a pressure point near his wrist.

She took her time, biting and nudging them with her nose, her breath setting the wet places alight.

"God, Rose…"

She stood and whispered in his ear.

"I like that. The way you say my name, no one else says it like that. _Rohse._ You have a beautiful was of sayin' thing."

The harder he became, the warmer the sensation caused by the band was. He gave a low, guttural moan.

She stepped back to look at him, and he opened his eyes, taking in the way her body was responding to his own.

"You're amazing like this. When you let go of it all. All the power, all that love, just bubbling out…"

"For you…" he managed to sigh out. She grinned wickedly.

"Yeah. All mine…"

She freed his other hand, but not before fastening the first one. He was powerless, at her mercy.  
She began the same slow torture that she'd used before and his eyes fell shut again, trying to collect what was left of his senses to work out just what she was doing that felt so amazing.

He felt like he had a pool inside him that was gradually filling up. The more Rose touched him, the more water flowed into it, and the closer it was to overflowing, but it was relentless, she wouldn't stop. He should have been terrified of the slow divide between awareness and vulnerability, that he was so open to her.

He'd lost everything, he was floating off, unable to seize control unless she wanted him to, and he should have been afraid.  
But he wasn't. It was_ Rose_.

She moved over his collarbone, pinching the skin and freeing tied muscles. As he bucked and writhed, he heard her moan, and a slow smile slid over his face, realising that she was enjoying herself almost as much as he was.

"Muuuum!"

His eyes shot open as the door rattled, and he tried desperately to break the spell Rose had him under. She whipped round and held the door fast.

"Shit!" she swore under her breath, something she never did around the kids.

"What is it, Hannah?"

"I can't get to sleep!" her voice was plaintive and sorrowful.

The Doctor decided it was probably best just to stay very still with his eyes closed, and hope everything worked out, though not before Rose shot him an amused glance, while tumbling into a night gown.

"Sweetheart, me and your Dad were asleep."

"Well I can't!"

She rested her head against the doorframe.

"Go and find Big Jack, ok? Ask him to set you up with DVD or something."

"He gets cranky when I wake him up!"

"Tell him I sent you. Tell him that I'll talk to him in the morning."

There was a shuffling of footsteps from outside.

"'K. Can I have a kiss? "

Rose nearly banged her head on the door.

"No, no…sweetheart, me and your Dad are very tired." The Doctor opened his eyes in disbelief, and she waved at him to stay quiet.

"In fact Dad has a bit of a headache,_ don't you Dad?_"

"Er…yes Mum," he cleared his voice as it squeaked, and he looked pleadingly at Rose.

"See you in the morning, Hannah. I'm going to sleep now." He called, still chained naked against the door.

They heard the soft pad of slippers in the direction of Jack's room. Rose rummaged under her bed for her cell phone.

"Jack? Yeah I know….do me a favour ok? Just…keep her there….two weeks! I'm not doing two weeks! It's washing up!" The Doctor shot her a pained look, and she took pity on him.

"Fine, fine…Night."

By this time the Doctor was harder than he ever had been in his life, to the point of pain.  
She knelt down and licked from his knees straight to his groin, and he gave a revered gasp.

"Rose…._please_.."

She took him into her mouth and he fell quietly apart. Her mouth was so warm and wet, and it moved so damn slowly. It seemed to go on for years, though it couldn't have been for more that ten minutes.  
He was now panting and moaning her name in time with her sucking and licking. She alternated between long, slow licks, and fast kisses to the head, and he knew that without the band, he would have been lost hours before.

She stopped without warning and his eyes sprang open in sheer disbelief.

"Rose!" His mouth dropped as she saw she was rubbing herself furiously. She stopped and smiled.

"Ok. I think you've learnt you lesson."

He couldn't find the words to answer, but feel to his knees when she undid the cuffs. She straddled him on the floor, and slid over his throbbing hard-on.

"You've never been this hard…" Her eyes were closed.

He groaned and clutched at her hips, moving madly and desperate for release. He felt the beginnings of her orgasm around him, and she leant forward and whispered, "Big Jack."

The Doctor was usually completely silent when he came, concentrating entirely on the feeling of her around him and completing him, but this time he yelled out loud. Waves hit through his body as he clutched at Rose, her legs locked around him and golden light blossoming behind his eyes. He heard her scream his name, but couldn't be sure of anything, the feeling was just too intense. It felt like forever.

He must of blacked out because the next thing he remembered was waking in their bed, with Rose tucked firmly around him, watching with sleepy eyes.

"Wow…I mean…"

She grinned cheekily, and he kissed her.

"Good for you to, huh?"

He allowed his head to fall back on the pillows, and she fell on top of his chest.

"Fantastic. I'll have to do it again sometime…"

She swatted him lightly.

"Don't even think about it. "

He looked down into hazel eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

"I've got a feeling I won't be able to do anything but."

and as always:

read? liked? REVIEW!

read? hated? REVIEW!

puss in poots eyes


End file.
